


mhmmmmmmm nice my boy

by DittyWitty



Series: Basically when I'm high I do weird shit [3]
Category: Deaspiolll, Spiderrrman, Whatwvee you know who
Genre: Gen, Guess Who's Back, its me birches abs I'm highjjjjjjj, whahahaha I'm tots me goats clogging the feed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: Like damn u know isk what I'm typing lolEdit: I am sorry, again





	mhmmmmmmm nice my boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and I wrote this bc I think it's funny to mess with people and do random shit like don't be so SWEIOUs like omg calm yourself is a FAN FIC site for a pair of fictional characters like it's all okay who cares 
> 
> But anyway I don't usually get High 
> 
> That's a lie

Omg so Peter was like totalllyy in loveeeeee wth a SEXY man!!! Like damn!!!! The man was Wade bc like duh !!! Yeah it's dope as fuck they were totally banging on the regular!!!!! Like major butt stuff

 

now they r sitting on a roof top like no lie that's what just happened wtf trynme 

 

sorrt didn't mean to aggressive 

 

okay so basically wade like put his dick up Peters butt like no doubt!!! Then!!!! This gets crazY!!!! They stuck!!! They were doing sexy shit vutbudk i don't know how to solve it with my brain I'm sorry t ahahahahahah this shit it's so funny!!!! Like AMAZING!!! Fuck uh like plot plot plot and now they having SEX ON A ROOFTOP craY and lowkey gross burbwgarever and Peter is like I'm in love with you and INATANT CUM 

okay but now he meets Ellie super cute and she's like "GRAB EM FTIN THE BALLS" a lot but that means she likes you!!! So it's chill I'm telling you

so that hPpened. Anyway I'm over this 

 

read my lake house fic 

**Author's Note:**

> Schexk out my tunbblee: iconictoqwrprep 
> 
> Iconictowerprep


End file.
